


Welcome To Kyrat

by ForestofOctober



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestofOctober/pseuds/ForestofOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay Ghale lands in the country his parents once called home; Kyrat.  The purpose of the journey to scatter his mother’s ashes comes to an abrupt halt when the king of the mountain, Pagan Min executes his plans for a rather unusual invitation to dinner.  Ajay is soon revealed  Pagans true intentions and the secret of Lakshmana and his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the alternate ending of fc4 so there will be some spoilers. Its kind of 3rd person but from Ajay’s perspective. But the story will continue with post-alternate ending material soon, I'm just thinking about where to go with it right now. But basically it's gonna be filled with violence and father/son bonding and fun ha.

Ajay’s vision was distorted, unable to process the chaos that was around him; so much fire, bullets and blood within a matter of minutes. A man murdered two feet in front of him and for what? Why was he so important to this man? Everything was dark but he could hear the roaring engine of the helicopter and the propellers circling through the sky. 

Darpan tried to reach out to Ajay, but the words were muffled underneath the bag tied around his head, followed by a gasp for air and then silence. Ajay thrashed and wiggled around in the back of the helicopter, panicked. Inside he knew this could be the last time anyone ever sees him, and he was certain that he’d never be returning to the United States. 

‘Where are you taking me’? He called out; he tried to seem calm but his voice gave him away as it shook. He was afraid. 

‘Ajay, my dear boy I’m inviting you and your monkey friend to dinner, so would you stop trying to make my men’s jobs so fucking difficult?’ There it was that voice again, a hint of friendliness and charm saturated in something sinister. Shadows formed through the bag as he saw the figure turn around to face him.

Raj, Tim, whatever your fucking name is, listen to me very carefully. We wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened earlier now would we? Good. Now I need you to keep our guests quiet until we land, but don’t hurt the boy. He’s very important to me’.

Ajay shouted out to the man with the English accent, ‘What the fuck is going on? I just want to scatter my mother’s ashes, plea-‘ 

A crushing blow, static, and then the darkness took him.


	2. Our Gracious Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay attends a very disturbing dinner party and is finally introduced to the man who has taken such an interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part is pretty much canon, with quotes from the game. It's supposed to a way to show what I thought Ajay was feeling when all of this was happening but I'm not sure I conveyed it too well lol

‘Well go on! Take the bloody bag off his head’. 

Ajay felt the hand aggressively tug at his head, ripping the bag away to reveal who would be joining him. He quickly scanned the room to find Darpan sat next to him, looking down in defeat. The guilt he felt was burning in his chest, the smell of the food spread out in front of him filling his nostrils and making him feel sick. 

And there he was, the man who caused of all this sat across from him at the table, Ajay was unsure how to read him. First impressions are hard to forget, but sat in front of him now, he almost seemed sincere.

‘Again, terribly sorry about what happened before. This is more of what I had in mind’. He gestured towards Darpan and the other man sat opposite him, between consciousnesses Ajay was sure he heard the name ‘De Pleur’. 

‘So, fresh start. Introductions, Ajay Ghale our guest of honour; Paul our very gracious host, this little monkey whose name I still don’t know. And I, of course am Pagan Min’.  
Pagan Min. He said it as if everyone had heard that name before, that for anyone not to know of him would be ignorance. Ajay sat there in silence, not knowing what to do or say, he had to be careful if he didn’t want to get himself or Darpan killed. 

‘You really don’t remember me do you?’ Pagan seemed surprised, but as Ajay studied him more closely he could see a flash of hurt in his eyes. He watched as Pagan spoke more softly, looking down at his mother’s ashes speaking of her as if they once knew each other. 

‘Oh, we’ll change all that. Paul I need cash’. Paul look puzzled, questioning how much he needed as he pulled out a wad from his trouser pocket.

‘All of it, thank you’. What would he need cash for? Ajay felt unsettled, his legs twitching underneath the table. He just wanted to speed this up and find out what the meaning of all this was. Guest of honour? So far it’s seemed like the opposite. The way everything was set up around him, the attention given towards Pagan at all times, barely noticing Ajay’s presence in the room. The shamelessness as he presented the cash with his face on it, as if this somehow would trigger any memories Ajay might have of him. 

‘That’s you’. What else could he say apart from state the facts? What was all of this supposed to accomplish. 

‘Yes. That’s me, although I’m not so sure anymore.’ Pagan’s face changed from warm and welcoming to something sterner.

‘Now your mother’ Pagan held the urn, brushing his fingers along the words engraved ‘Ishwari Ghale’ before casually unscrewing the lid as he spoke of her. Ajay couldn’t stand it, before he’d even had time to think he’d pushed back the chair and reached towards him, only to be gently pushed back by Paul as he shook his head. Urging him to consider what he was doing.

The adrenaline rushing through him in the combination of fury and anxiety as he reluctantly sat back down.

‘She understood me, she knew me in a way no-one ever did’. Ajay’s fists were clenched underneath the table, forced to just sit there as the king licked the ashes from his finger, looking inside the urn longingly, as if were expecting her to return to him at any moment. How could his mother have loved someone like this? To have chosen him, over his father. His mother never spoke of ‘the great Pagan Min’ but when he had asked about his father as a child, his mother would look at him with a bittersweet expression and simply tell him, ‘he was a good man’. 

‘When she left for the united states with you on her hip, I couldn’t help but blame myself. Pagan wandered over, sliding his hands over the chair and resting behind Darpan.  
His voice became sharp and seething. ‘But then I realized, no it’s not me. It was the fucking golden path!’ Pagan slammed Darpan into the table, knocking his head. Ajay’s body tensed as he saw the light shine onto the blade that Pagan would forcefully drive into the helpless mans back.

‘Those fucking terrorists, they ruin everything. Like dinner.’ He looked towards Ajay, expecting a nod or some sign of agreement. Ajay turned towards Paul, noticing the gleam in his eye. The sick fucker was enjoying this.

Pagan swatted Darpan’s hand away, not even noticing how he recoiled in pain every time the knife moved inside his back. 

‘Are we really not checking for these anymore?’ Pagan raised the phone in the air, presenting it to the room. ‘Here you’ll love this part. Here with Ajay Ghale, help.’ The king and his host stared at each other in amusement, Paul attempted to restrain his giggles as Pagan continued to make an example of his 'rude' guest.

‘You don’t text for help. You cry for help. So come on if you’re going to do something you do it right’. Darpan groaned as Pagan dragged him by the knife to the balcony looking over the mountains.

‘Help’ he cried meekly.

Ajay was disgusted, he couldn’t bare to see his friend humiliated further but for some reason unknown to him, he kept his eyes fixed on them both. 

‘Come on! From your diaphragm!’ Pagan barked at him, mocking him as the cries for help were synchronised. 

‘Find out what he knows’. Pagan glared before signalling to De Pleur and his men to carry Darpan away. Ajay’s heart was pounding, the sweat dripping from his forehead as his demeanor changed back once again to a charming host. 

‘Please, stay right here. Enjoy the crab Rangoon. I’ll be right back’.


	3. Should I stay or should I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darpan had been branded a terrorist and Ajay was left alone to his own devices. He has to make a choice, stay and find out the true reason for this dinner, or risk it all and find a way out.

The screams were echoing from below, the horrible sounds of laughter and the tearing of flesh. This can’t be real. He was still knocked out from the bus crash, it was just a nightmare and soon he’d wake up. 

Ajay grabbed his knife from the plate and dragged the blade across the top of his hand, wincing in pain as the knife fell and clambered onto the plate. It suddenly hit him as he watched the blood ooze from his hand and merge with the crab Rangoon. Shit. It was real.

Ajay wrapped the embroidered napkin tightly around his hand to stop the blood. He took a moment to assess the situation; it was difficult trying to think clearly when his mind was exploding with hundreds of questions. What did the golden path have to do with anything? Was it simply jealousy of his father? What happened to Kyrat in the last 25 years for the embassy to warn him to stay away. What had happened between Pagan and his Mother, or was he lying to get him on his side?

He kicked the chair out away from the table and circled round the room, trying to find some sort of weapon or exit. But even if he managed to find one, what then? How would he fight his way through men trained in the military to serve a dictator who would have everyone killed rather than be offended or disobeyed. 

He was desperate for a way out but part of him argued with the thoughts in his head and told him there wasn’t a need to be scared. He thought back to the moment Pagan first approached him

‘I’d recognize those eyes anywhere’. That look he gave him, affection for someone long lost. And when those arms were wrapped around him with that strong grip, something within him was telling him to pay attention; the memories had faded from his childhood. He was only a young boy when he and his mother fled Kyrat. But something stirred in him through all the chaos and fear that made him feel like he was finally at home. 

Minutes had passed as Ajay contemplated his decision. But every time he felt the overwhelming desire to run, flee De Pleurs, flee Kyrat he couldn’t do it. His mother was an intelligent, beautiful woman who had so much love in her; maybe this is what she had meant to happen.

Ajay sat back down at the table, twirling his fork and watching swirls form in the sauce of the crab rangoon. He let out a huge sigh as he heard footsteps approaching. ‘Well, it’s too late to leave now’. He just hoped it was the right choice and wouldn’t lead to his demise.


	4. Take me back to Lakshmana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are finally revealed, and a broken family is reunited. But it was far from what Ajay had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I've written so far and I hope to update with some more chapters soon! Hopefully it wasn't terrible and I didn't make you cry 'bad fanfic' tears but any constructive criticism is welcome. Just don't be mean, I'm sensitive ha.

Pagan had returned, his flamboyant pink jacket removed revealing a expensive looking patterned shirt. 

‘Oh fan-bloody-tastic, you sir are a gentleman. I sincerely apologize. We saw terrorists in the area and yada yada’. Ajay listened to Pagan’s tone as he spoke. It was almost as if this was a regular occurrence for him. It confused him with how calm and apathetic he had seemed about the situation; as if it was just a minor annoyance for him, like someone using up the paper in the printer and not bothering to replace it. 

‘The crab Rangoon right? It’s-‘ The screams from downstairs became louder, Pagan awkwardly stood there waving his feet around waiting for the sounds to vanish. There was nothing Ajay could do, he knew Darpan would be dead whether he tried to save him or not. His cheeks felt flushed. There’s men being tortured downstairs and all he wants to discuss is the fucking crab Rangoon? Ajay almost wished he’d tried a mouthful of it now to see what all the fuss was about.

‘Well come on, let’s go!’ Pagan waved Ajay over after grabbing the urn. Pagan led him downstairs and through the painted wooden doors. Ajay followed him over to the helicopter, the wind hitting him harshly as the propellers spinned once more. Pagan sat there in silence for once as he waited for Ajay to climb inside.

‘So, where are you taking me?’ Ajay didn’t look up but he felt uneasy as he could sense that Pagan’s eyes were on him.

‘Oh, well I thought after our lovely dinner I’d shoot you in the back of the head and feed you to the tigers’. Pagan paused for a moment before he convulsed with laugher. Ajay edged over as far from Pagan as possible, which caused him to laugh even harder. 

‘Oh my dear boy, look an actual tear!’ The laughter ceased and Pagan placed his hand on Ajays knee, gripping it tightly before attempting to sound comforting.

‘Look I never had the intention to hurt you, I loved your mother and there was a time that I loved you too. I remember how you used to call for me when you wanted someone to hold your hand or play little games with you. Your mother, she’d always look so worried and remind me to be careful but I always used to see her smile to herself when she thought I wasn’t looking.’

Ajay’s feelings were conflicted, he’d seen the destruction and hurt this man could cause and the lack of remorse when doing so. But when Pagan was speaking of his mother and Ajay as a child, he almost seemed...human.

‘I remember the first time you called me Daddy, we really were a happy little family you know’. His eyes were filled with so much sadness. But despite hearing all these stories, he still felt like he barely knew the man. And whoever it was Ishwari loved, Ajay wasn’t entirely sure it was the same man stood in front of him now.

‘Your father, he whored out your mother and sent her to spy on me you know and he told her to take you with her. Even though he knew it could get the both of you killed. But we fell in love, and we had a child.’

‘What?’ Ajay’s heart stopped for a moment as he turned to face Pagan, not realising the helicopter had descended and they had reached their destination. Pagan stepped out of the helicopter and walked up the hill towards a tiny building on top, he turned back gesturing for Ajay to follow.

‘Did your mother never tell you? Oh my god well, you had a half sister. Lakshmana Min. But of course Mohan the great protector of the golden path, your father; well he was a bit of a cunt. He had her killed and your mother returned the favour by murdering him. I loved her more than your father ever did. I listened to her, made her laugh and gave her everything she ever wanted. And I was more of a father to you than he was’. 

Ajay stood with Pagan by the door; all these secrets pouring out that his mother never spoke of. All those years tortured by her past and she never told him. Did she fear he would hate her for what she did? That he wouldn’t understand? He would have been upset but at least the lies wouldn't be hidden from him. A sister. He had a sister and he couldn't even remember her name or her face. 

‘Well here we are, Lakshmana shouldn't be alone anymore. I’m so glad we’re finally back together’. Ajay looked into the shrine as Pagan smiled waiting for him outside. 

Ajay walked in alone, well he wasn't alone. He had his mother. He looked around and everything overwhelmed him. The room was so beautiful, filled with chimes, flowers and candles. It was so peaceful in there, he wondered how long it had been since Pagan had last been here. How many people even knew about Lakshmana and why no-one tried to protect her from his father. Ajay took a few extra steps, wary not to ruin the rug with his shoes and then he saw the painting hanging on the wall. She looked so perfect, the baby sister he never really knew. Little Lakshmana. He placed his mothers urn next to his sisters, looking down at them both he felt the tears fall from his eyes. So much loss, and so much pain. 

Ajay dried his eyes as he left the shrine. As he glanced over to where Pagan was stood he realized it wasn't just him who had finally got some closure after all these years; so much had happened and while he’ll never understand it, he felt like maybe he could trust Pagan.

‘Do you feel better now? Got it out of your system?’ His arms were folded, leaning against the helicopter with a grin on his face.

‘Yeah, strangely enough after all that’s happened today I do’. 

Pagan stepped back into the helicopter and sat down, brushing the dirt from his suit before patting the seat next to him.

‘Good. Maybe now we can finally shoot some goddamn guns’.


End file.
